The Fox and The Stag
by Wolf Girl1
Summary: A MWPP+Lily story. Includes broomsticks, butterbeer, pranks, and your daily dose of Vitamin C! Please R+R!!!!


A/N: Hiya everybody! I'm a new writer to fanfiction.net and this is my first story! Hope ya   
enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Everything you don't recognize is mine ? Everything else belongs to the talented   
Ms. Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
  
1   
The Hogwarts Express  
  
  
Lily Evans had though she was a normal 11-year-old girl. Boy, was she wrong. The day of Lily's   
eleventh birthday, June 24th, she received a letter with no return address. The envelope was of heavy   
parchment, and the writing was scrawly and in emerald green ink. On the back was a wax seal that   
depicted a badger, a lion, an eagle, and a snake. She carefully tore open the envelope and found two   
letters. She pulled out the first. It read:  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft   
and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st.  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
She had read over the letter several times before showing it to her parents. They took her to London to   
prove that it was a prank, but they discovered, with the help of Lily, that the world of magic was real.   
'And now I'm here, sitting on the Hogwarts Express, with no friends and a new school to get lost in.'   
she thought to herself as she sat back and sighed.   
"Let's see if this compartment is empty, James." Said a voice outside the sliding doors of her   
compartment. Her head popped up off of the seat as two boys entered.   
"Oh, hullo." Said the taller of the two. He had unruly black hair, bright blue eyes, and wore   
round glasses. "I'm James Potter. D'you mind if we sit here? All the other compartments are full." He   
grinned at her.  
"Not at all. Make yourself at home." She said. He nodded his head and grinned again.  
"I'm Lily Evans, by the way. And you are…?" she gestured towards the other boy. He was a   
bit shorter than the other boy, and he also had black hair, although his was combed, by the look of it.   
His eyes were a warm grey color.  
"Sirius Black, at your service, mi'lady." He said. She giggled.  
"Don't mind Sirius…he's an idiot." James said, smirking as Sirius gave him death looks. Lily   
smiled and giggled again.  
"Don't worry, I'm used to idiots. I have an older sister who isn't a witch. Complete git."  
"Oh, is she a Squib? Or are you Muggle-born?" asked James.  
"Squib? Muggle-born?" Lily replied with a confused expression on her face.  
"Muggle-born." Both James and Sirius said in unison. "A Muggle is a non-magical person, and   
sometimes Muggles have kids who are wizards. A Squib is a person born to two magical parents who   
can't do magic." Sirius continued.  
"Oh. Well, I guess I'm a Muggle-born then." Lily replied, grinning. There was the faint noise   
of a small bell outside the compartment. Both boys were up in an instant.   
"What is that?" Lily asked.  
"The food cart! C'mon, we can buy a little of everything and split it up." Sirius said. Lily got   
up and followed them. They bought stacks of Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Whips, Peppermint Toads,   
bags of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and Chocolate Frogs. They   
made their way back to the compartment and sat down, spreading out their treats. Lily opened a   
Chocolate Frog and munched on it as she viewed the card. The name on it read Albus Dumbledore. As   
she was looking at the picture, she noticed something strange.  
It moved.  
Lily tossed it aside and backed away from it with a little shriek.   
"Ohmygosh! It moved!" she yelled. James and Sirius were on the floor rolling with laughter at   
her reaction.  
"It's supposed to, Lil." Said James after he stopped laughing.   
"Oh. Well, I didn't know." Lily said, a little irritated.  
"You should've seen the expression on your face. Priceless!!!" yelled James, going into   
another fit of hysterics. Lily's face flushed as she got angrier.  
"It's not really that funny, Potter." She said through gritted teeth.  
"Sure it is!" laughed Sirius. The doors slid open behind them. A tall boy with brownish-blonde   
hair stepped in. He had warm brown eyes, like a puppy dogs.  
"Oh, I'm sorry…" he stated. "I didn't mean to barge in, I'll leave." He said, turning to go.   
"No, that's okay, you can stay here. We'll be glad to have the company." Lily said, smiling   
warmly.   
"Thanks. I'm Remus Lupin." He said, taking a seat next to Lily.   
"I'm Lily Evans, and this is James Potter and Sirius Black," she said, gesturing to them.  
"Nice to meet you all." He said politely. James and Sirius started a conversation on Qudditich   
and Lily and Remus started playing a game of wizard chess. Remus was quite good at it, and was   
teaching Lily the basics when a voice was heard throughout the compartments.  
"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. Please have your robes on and leave all   
luggage on the train!" they all slipped on their black school robes over their clothes and Remus put his   
chess set away. The scarlet steam engine screeched to a halt. The four friends climbed off. Lily   
glanced at her surroundings and saw a man larger than any man she'd ever seen.  
"Firs' years o'er here! Firs' years o'er here! No more'n four ter a boat!" he bellowed, herding   
the small, scared first years into boats. Remus, Sirius, James, and Lily climed into one. The man   
waved his arms forward and the boats started to move on their own. As they passed across the gigantic   
lake, making small talk, a huge castle came into view. Lily gawked at it, her eyes wide. James and   
Sirius were giddy, and Remus was just grinning.  
"It's huge! I am going to get so lost…" muttered Lily. The boats stopped and everyone got out.   
There was a young, stern-looking teacher with jet black hair pulled back into a bun standing outside   
the two large oak doors. She started to speak after everyone quieted down.  
"I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. I shall be   
taking you through the Sorting process that is about to happen inside the Dining Hall." She motioned   
them all inside the castle and through an entrance hall. She stopped at two more oak doors. Lily heard   
the voices of hundreds of students inside.  
'I wonder what we have to do to get sorted…" she asked herself worriedly. Professor   
McGonagall then opened the great doors and let them inside. There were four tables, all decorated in   
different colors with large House banners hanging over them. Lily noticed a tiny teacher carrying a   
three-legged stool with an old, patched, dirty hat on it. He sat it down. The brim of the hat opened   
wide and started to sing.  
  
Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can  
Find a smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.   
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;   
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind.  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!  
  
The hall burst into applause and shouts and Professor McGonagall pulled out a long roll of   
parchment.  
"Ackleby, Stuart!" she called. A timid looking boy with dark blond hair stepped up to the stool   
and put the hat on.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" it called. The table second to the right stood up and cheered loudly. He   
blushed as he walked over and sat down, shaking many hands along the way.  
"Baker, Elizabeth!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
"Black, Sirius!"   
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat cried as soon as he had put it on.  
"Bramford, Narcissa!"  
"SLYTHERIN!" the girl smirked and walked over to the table farthest to the right. The list   
started moving a bit quicker. It soon got to,  
"Evans, Lily!" Lily sat there for a moment, staring at the black velvet of the cap. Suddenly, she   
heard a tiny voice inside her ear.  
"Hmmm… so tough to place…brains, loyalty towards friends, bravery, wit…Slytherin could be   
a good choice for you…"  
'No, anywhere but Slytherin…' Lily thought to herself.  
"Not Slytherin, eh? Then better make it GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted the last part to the entire hall. Lily   
breathed a sigh of relief as she joined Sirius at the cheering Gryffindor table. As the list went on,   
James and Remus became Gryffindors, as did Arabella Figg, Persephone Reed, Erica Jones, and Peter   
Pettigrew. Lily had become fast friends with Arabella, Persephone, and Erica while eating dinner and   
was chatting happily with them as they followed a red-headed Perfect up many flights of stairs. When   
they got to a portrait of a fat woman in a pink silk gown he looked directly at it and said "Taffy Pull".   
It swung open. He led all the first years in and pointed them in the directions of their dorms. Lily and   
her new friends walked up the stairs and went to bed, tired from the eventful day they'd had.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So, did you like it? Hate it? Review my story and tell me! 


End file.
